iFind Dry Rain
by zsa2127
Summary: Sequel to "iGo to Florida". Freddie and Sam are finding it hard to stay a couple through the high school pressure, and Carly discovers that there is a lot more to Echo than it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, my fellas. Someone requested that I make a sequel to "iGo to Florida" so...I did! Thanks, BlueLover112! I hope you guys enjoy this, and if you haven't read the first one, you might want to check it out for better understanding of this story. Please review, and ideas are welcome! Also, if anyone needs it, I'll beta-read anything you send my way. Much, much, much, love-zsa. **

Sam's POV

High school. High school. _HIGH. SCHOOL. _I shook my head, not being able to grasp the concept that summer was actually over. So many amazing things had happened during the summer...it just didn't seem fair that it was done. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. 6:47 am. School started at 8:00.

"Don't wanna be late for the first day." I mumbled sarcastically, pulling my quilt of my legs and stumbling in the direction in which I thought to be the closet. I pulled out the clothes which I had picked out the night before, sighing heavily as I headed for the bathroom.

"Samantha! Get up, hon!" Moms voice floated into the bathroom, mixing with the sound of the running water. The first day of school was the only time she woke up before me, and actually attempted to get breakfast ready.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, slipping on the blue top and dark jean shorts that lay next to me. I grabbed my plaid red backpack, clutching my converse in one hand, and walked drunkily down the staircase.

--

Fredward Benson was my boyfriend. And starting high school, of course we would be made fun of. Of course people would call us cute. Of course they would snicker as we walked down the hallway. Of course they would stare in disbelief, and wonder what had happened over the two months we weren't in school. And of course Freddie would ignore them, and I would shoot death glares all over the place. It was just meant to be, and I loved every minute of it.

"Hey." Freddie walked up behind me, placing his hands over my eyes and pretending to be all secretive.

"Fred-o, I'm not stupid." I reached up and took his hands off my face, turning to smile at him.

"Sam." He said, looking directly into my eyes. I blushed and looked down, feeling stupid for doing this every time he looked at me like that. He held out a rose.

"Aw. What's this for?" I asked, taking the flower and sniffing it. The sweet scent of oranges and cinnamon filled my nose, and I knew he must of sprayed it with some sort of perfume.

"Oh you know. For not looking at any guys and totally forgetting I exist today." He smiled brightly.

"Yeah. Thanks." I laughed, pecking his cheek. "You're the best."

"HEY!" A familiar voice rang out from across the courtyard of Ridgeway High.

I turned and found myself caught in a tight hug from my best friend who was laughing hysterically.

"Ohmygosh, Sam! There is this horrible lack of hot guys at this school." She leaned over and hugged Freddie.

"Sure is." I glanced at Freddie, and he winked at me and walked into the buliding. "I thought you were still strong with Echo?"

"I am! He's so awesome...he just needs to get a transfer to this school."

"Yeah." I nodded, not really paying attention. I smelled the rose again, and went to go find my locker with Carly still babbling at my side.

--

"Samantha Puckett? Samantha Ann Puckett? SAMANTHA!"

"Wha...?" I jerked my head up to find some lady standing over my head. She was old, with gray hair and glasses that hung on a chain around her neck. She held a clipboard in one hand, and looked about ready to smack me with it.

"Young lady, this is not a very good way to start out the school year. Especially in my class." She made a tsk-tsk sound with her tongue and marked something on a sheet of paper.

I laughed under my breath, knowing that she was completely unaware of my past records of truancy at Ridgeway Middle. The lady, who I now knew as Mrs. Breecher, gazed at me over her glasses like I was some sort of peasant. I pretended to stab her with my pencil when she turned around to write something on the chalk board. _One class failed, only 5 to go._

--

Freddie's POV

Sam wasn't in 1st period with me. I sat in honors Latin 1, thinking about how she was probably getting yelled at in Geometry, three doors down.

"Fredward Benson?" Mr. Anderson called, staring at his computer screen.

"Here, and it's Freddie, sir." I cringed at the sound of 'Fredward' echoing throughout the classroom.

"Freddie." He repeated in a bored monotone.

"Yes." I said loudly, making the rest of the class shut up. It was fun, having power as a freshman.

"Cecilia Duve?" I heard, as my eyes drifted towards the clock and stayed there until it read 9:05.

I stood up in my tip-toes, searching for my blonde headed girl in the crowd. I spotted her, yawning and scratching her head as she came out of Mrs. Breecher's room.

"Sam!" I called, pushing past people to get closer to ger.

"Freddie!" Her face lit up, as I grabbed her hand and led her forward.

"Where's your next class?" I asked, hoping it was somewhere near mine.

"Um... English 9 honors...room 210. You?"

"Biology. 228." At least we were in the same hallway.

We walked through the halls, trying to maneuver our way towards the staircase, waving and saying hi to people we knew along the way. There was a couple making out under the stair well, and I glanced at them awkwardly, wondering if that would ever be me one day. We rounded another corner and caught another couple kissing goodbye, as they parted and went to their next class. I gulped. _Would I have to kiss Sam in front of all these people?_

"Hey, this is it." I suddenly heard her voice enter my head.

"What? Oh, yeah. 210." I waited. We stood there, saying nothing for what seemed like a long time. I heard the warning bell ring in the distance, and people still crowed the halls. I leaned in and pecked her on the lips lightly.

"You don't have to do that, you know." She said, her eyes shining with delight and surprise.

"I know. I'll see you later, ok?" I let go of her hand and rushed down the hall, entering my class as the final bell rang.

**So, there's chapter one! Of many, I hope. Anyway, Carly and Echo come more into play in the next few chapters, and some conflicts form between the seddie couple. Please R&R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is up! ****And I still don't own iCarly...no matter how many times I wish I did. **

FREDDIE'S POV

It's not that high school wasn't good, because really it was...it's just that high school was _nothing_ like I expected it to be. Throughout the entire day I never saw Carly. Sam was only in one of my classes, and that just happened to be world history, the class I (and probably the rest of the freshmen student body) despised the most.

I walked into 4th period, late, because I'd gotten lost. I mean, big school, crowed hallways...it was only a matter of time before I either fell down the stairs of got lost. And I had all ready fallen down the stairs twice. I slid into the free seat next to Sam, thankful that Mr. Anders, the history slave holder, wasn't in the room yet.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

"Shhhhh!" Sam held up her hand, telling me to shut up. Her eyes stayed glued to the book in her lap. I sat there a minute, confused, until I remembered that the premiere party for the Penny Treasure 2 was last night. I laughed softly, and unzipped my backpack.

--

"Projects!" Mr. Anders was saying. I lifted my head. _Projects?_

"I know it's only the second day of school, but since this is a standard class you weasels need all the help you can get. So you will each be partnered up and assigned a project on a topic of my choice. Right? Right." Mr. Anders picked up the clipboard that laid on his desk and started reading off the pairs.

"Jonathan and Gregg..."

"Cassie and Monika..."

"Cecilia and Robert..."

"Freddie and Valerie..."

Valerie. Valerie...it was a nice name, I thought. But why did it sound so familiar? I turned around and found a brown haired girl smiling at me. I whipped my head around as fast as I could and stared. Curse Mr. Anders for not knowing my past.

--

"Valerie? Like THE Valerie?" Sam asked. We were walking towards my mom's car, waiting for the crossing guard to tell us it was ok to go.

"Yeah...your not mad, are you?" I glanced at her sideways.

"No. I mean, you didn't pick her or anything. And all you guys had between each other is dead, right?"

"O-of co-u-urse. Who'd you get paired up with?" I shook my head, wondering why I stuttered on that last phrase.

"I dunno. Some chick named Gemma." She waved at my mom, not seeming to care that I stuttered. I opened the car door, got in, and slammed it shut, causing my mom to go into a nervous break down.

--

"Heyyyyyyyy!" Carly grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Same here," I laughed, jamming my fingers into my pocket, searching for my key.

"I got paired with Reuben for the world history project. You?" She expertly took her key out of her purse and unlocked her door.

"Valerie." I mumbled.

"Your Valerie? Web show killing Valerie?" Carly looked at me.

"Yup."

"I'm home!" She shouted at Spencer.

"Good! Come hold this for me!" He yelled back.

"Coming. I'll see you later, Freddie. Good luck!" She waved and shut the door, leaving me in the hallway all alone.

--

CARLY'S POV

Spencer handed me a tray of tie shaped cookies as I stepped into the kitchen.

"What are these for?" I asked, picking one up and munching down in it. The sweet icing flavor filled my mouth, making me instantly crave milk.

"I can't tell you." My brother pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key. I looked around the kicthen. Paint, gloves, icing, cookie batter, bottle bot, and a dog collar were scatted around the floor.

"Ok then..." I set down the tray and pulled out my phone, checking my messages for Echo. None.

"I'm gonna go call Echo." I said, pressing the elevator button. "You keep doing...whatever."

"Alrighty lil' sis!"

The elevator dinged, and I pressed the second button that was labled as 'Carly's bedroom' and dialed my boyfriend's number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" The voice on the other line sounded strained and gruff.

"Echo?" I asked, unsure if it was the boy I met on vacation. "It's me..."

"Oh." Echo cleared his throat. "Hey babe."

"Hey...what's up?"

I heard laughing coming from the background. Then a girl screamed, and Echo covered the receiver with his hand, hissing 'shut up!' quietly. "Nothing much, you?"

"Well you haven't been answering any of my calls...and I was just wondering, are you ok?" I tugged at my bed skirt, smoothing out the creases left from the dryer.

"I'm fine, baby. Don't worry about me." He said as a man's voice called his name.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. C'mon babes...I'm fine..." He cooed softly.

"Well...ok then. But Echo..." I started, but was cut off.

"Hey listen Carly. I gotta go, but I'll catch you around, ok?" He laughed at something in the distance I couldn't make out.

"Um, ok."

"Sorry." He whispered, and I could swear I heard a woman laughing just as the line went dead.

**Sooo...there you have it. Chapter two, done! I promise the next one will be up in a little bit. After I update some of my other stories. But please still R&R! Thanks!!**


End file.
